Pasar
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ketika Naruto kecil diperkenalkan tempat tradisional bernama pasar oleh Kushina.


**Pasar**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kushina, Naruto, and Minato**

* * *

Kushina berjalan melintasi kawasan pasar Konoha. Dia memandangi hilir mudik yang terlihat masih lenggang. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berkunjung ke tempat ini. Kushina terlihat prihatin melihat pemandangan di tempat ini. Ya, tempat yang sedang Kushina kunjungi adalah pasar. Sebuah tempat yang sering dia kunjungi bersama ibunya. Kushina terpaku di pintu gerbang Konoha. Ada sesuatu yang menghilang di sana. Tidak ada canda tawa yang terdengar, pedagang dan pembeli yang menawar. Bahkan terlihat para pedagang tidak memperdulikan orang lewat dihadapan dagang mereka. Para pedagang tidak tertarik untuk menjajakan kembali dagangannya pada pembeli.

Kushina sesekali mendengar teriakan pedagang yang masih berusaha untuk menjajakan dagangannya walaupun pedagang itu tahu bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia saja. Tidak pedagang itu pedulikan peluh yang sudah bercucuran dengan deras layaknya air terjun niagara. Kushina memandang ke arah lain di sudut kanan tepat dia berdiri. Terlihat pendagang ayam yang terduduk di tempatnya, mengipasi badannya yang penuh dengan bau anyir dan sesekali matanya terpejam seraya dia membiarkan televisi yang menyala tanpa ada niat untuk menontonnya.

Kushina beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, memasuki ke dalam pasar yang sekarang bisa dikatakan sebagai tempat tanpa kehidupan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh-oleh orang yang sekarang jarang untuk berkunjung ke tempat yang disebut dengan pasar.

Apakah mereka malu?

Apakah mereka jijik dengan tempatnya?

Apakah mereka takut panas atau hujan?

Atau mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan para pedagang yang berada di tempat ini?

Kushina berjalan ke arah tempat sayuran berada. Melawati beberapa kios. Dapat Kushina lihat seorang penjaga kios pakaian anak-anak sedang bercanda dengan penjaga kios sepatu. Sesekali mereka tertawa bahkan tak jarang mereka melemparkan ejekan. Namun mereka bahagia.

Kushina tersenyum melihatnya. Melihat bahwa masih ada yang bertahan dan menikmati hidup mereka tanpa beban walaupun Kushina tahu bahwa hidup mereka dalam kebingungan yang tiada tara. Memikirkan bagaimana mereka akan menyambung dan menafkahi keluarga yang sedang menunggu di rumah.

Ketika memikirkan itu semua membuat Kushina tersenyum dengan indah. Ya, mungkin ini saatnya membawa buah hatinya ke tempat seperti ini. Sebelum dia melancarkan rencana yang berada dipikirannya. Kushina harus membeli beberapa kebutuhan pokok untuk dapurnya.

.

.

"Papa. Ayo kita ke mal." Teriakan Naruto terdengar jelas ketika Kushina membuka pintu rumahnya.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Papa tidak ingin anak papa tersesat di tempat sebesar itu."

"Tapi pa, di sana banyak sekali mainannya. Dan kata Sakura, ada istana mainan di mal sana." Naruto berusaha untuk membujuk papanya yang sepertinya tidak membiarkan Naruto ke tempat yang bernama mal itu.

Minato menyentil pelan kening anaknya. "Jangan terlalu banyak bermain. Lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah."

"Bilang saja papa pelit." Naruto memberengut. Minato membiarkannya karena jika Naruto seperti membuat Naruto menjadi lebih manis.

Kushina tersenyum melihat anak dan suaminya sedang berdebat. Kushina segera bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka. Sebelumnya dia meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto ikut mama?" Kushina menawarkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Kemana?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

Anak kecil itu seperti tertarik dengan apa yang ditawarkan oleh ibunya.

"Besok mama akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mal, ma?"

Kushina hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Besok Naruto juga akan tahu."

Setelah itu Kushina membiarkan suami dan anaknya memikirkan tempat yang akan dikunjungi.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Kushina menepati janjinya membawa Naruto untuk pergi ke tempat yang dia janjikan. Naruto sudah berdandan dengan rapi. Menggunakan bajuan kesukaannya. Sedangkan Minato hanya duduk di bangku seraya menyeruput secangkit teh buatan istri tercinta.

Setelah itu Kushina segera membawa Naruto pergi. Dalam perjalanan Kushina bersabar menghadapi pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh anak kecil itu. Kushina membiarkan Naruto terus bertanya walaupun terkadang Kushina tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawabannya.

Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah Kushina. Sedangkan Naruto tertawa senang dan tak lupa dia bertanya dengan hal-hal yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Itu apa ma?"

"Ma, kok polisinya berhentiin mobil merah itu sih?"

"Ma, itu hewan apa?"

"Ma, lihat! Ada kucing di sana."

"Ma, coba papa ikut kita."

Dan masih pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit. Kushina dan Naruto sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Naruto menatap takjub yang berada dihadapannya. Banyak sekali orang berdatangan ke sini.

"Ini di mana ma?"

"Tempat istimewa yang bernama pasar tradisional."

Naruto menatap tanpa berkedip. "Ini besar sekali ma."

Kushina lagi-lagi mengulas senyum. Dia puas karena anaknya menyukai dengan tempat yang dia tunjukkan.

"Ini adalah tempat yang sering nenek dan mama kunjungi. Kita bisa menemukan apa pun yang berada di sini."

"Benarkah, ma?"

Kushina mengangguk. Naruto segera memberikan senyuman yang lebar.

"Berarti kalau mama ke sini. Mama harus ajak Naruto."

Kushina mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. "Tentu saja anak mama yang tampan."

Naruto segera menarik tangan Kushina dan meminta Kushina mengajak berkeliling. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati dan tanpa ragu menemani Naruto mengelilingi tempat ini. Setidaknya sedari dini, Naruto sudah dia kenalkan dengan pasar tradisional. Pasar yang kini mulai terlupakan.

**THE END**


End file.
